


30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 4: ON A DATE ;3

by halliecam



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, date, poshness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halliecam/pseuds/halliecam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock convinces John to go on a 'date' with him. John thinks it's for a case but is it really for another reason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Day OTP Challenge: Day 4: ON A DATE ;3

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOO this is late.... mostly because I was stressing out about this day (a date what?!?!) I was trying to make it perfect and stuff but it was so hard. I know my excuse is lame but deal lol! Hope you enjoy I'm still fairly new to the whole fanfic scene especially anything super sex. I love feedback! Comments are definitely welcome! :D

“John, I need you to accompany me tonight.” Sherlock asked one night as they sat around the telly.

John was typing something up for his blog and was startled when Sherlock started talking to him. It had literally been 4 hours and 27 minutes since he had last talked; he had been playing with his violin the entire time. Mostly just plucking at it and stroking the bow.

“Where are we going?” John asked.

“To dinner, but there is a small manner that needs to be discussed.”

“And?” John asked right before he took a gulp of his lukewarm tea.

“You need to pretend we are on a date.” Sherlock said this so nonchalantly that John paused with a full mouth of tea and just stared at him. “You should probably swallow that tea now, John.”

*Gulp* “Ummm yes, well…” John sat there thinking, this must be for a case no other reason for it. “Alright then, is it for a case?”

“Yes of sorts.” Sherlock said getting up heading to his room. “Be ready in 20 minutes, wear something nice not an old jumper of yours. Black slacks and a nice button up would be preferable.”

“Oh… alright.” John had to think of where he had but his special date night shirt that he only used for really important occasions.

It took most of the 20 minutes for him just to find the shirt. The rest of the time he spent putting on cologne and freshening up a bit. Oddly enough he could feel his nerves kicking in. _How ridiculous! It isn’t a real date, why can’t you just calm down? I know Sherlock is incredibly good looking and you will be on a ‘date’ with him. But you are flat mates… best mates even. Get yourself together John._

They met each other at the door. Sherlock had changed from his pajamas and robe to his classic black suit and his purple/wine colored shirt that made everyone swoon; whether you are straight, gay, or otherwise. And he knew that John liked that shirt, he gave him a little smirk when John stared at him in shock. Sherlock had actually tired for this ‘date’. It almost felt real, as if he was looking forward to this as much as John was trying not to.

“Aaaah. I thought you would choose that shirt, you look rather put together. Well done, John.” Sherlock gave him one of his few genuine smiles.

It made his heart skip. _Wait… what? NO! No lovey-dovey nonsense. He is your mate, we were just discussing this. Oh god this is going to be a long night._ He looked down at himself just to double check that he looked as though he was suited to be Sherlock’s date. He was wearing a slight peach colored button down shirt with the top two buttons undone and black slacks just like Sherlock suggested. He had even added some stylish penny loafers for an added gay flair; might as well go all out and fit his part.

“We best be off, our reservation is in … 18 minutes.” They left their building and caught a cab. Sherlock always had a way of obtaining a cab as soon as he raised his hand. It was rather impressive.

They arrived at a very posh restaurant, it was stylish, French, and ridiculously out of character for John. Angelo’s would have suited him much more. These kinds of places were too uppity for him. He should have known by what Sherlock advised him to wear that they would be going somewhere fancy, it was supposed to be a ‘date’ after all.

The obviously lesbian waitress set them at a table in the back that was rather secluded. John couldn’t help but wonder how Sherlock was going to be able to observe people from here. The case must be about the food or the servers then and not the customers. John kept trying to follow Sherlock’s train of thought when the waitress came back.

Sherlock took the lead and ordered everything for him. Thank god he did because John hardly remembered any French from high school and he didn’t want to make himself look like a complete git.

“So … what case is this for?” John asked, wanting to get more information so he could be of more help to Sherlock.

“We don’t need to talk about this right now.” The waitress appeared suddenly almost on cue with a bottle of wine. “Here try some of the wine; it’s absolutely splendid I hear.”

“I suppose a little bit couldn’t hurt... Why are you avoiding the question?”

Sherlock looked slightly wounded at this. “I’m not avoiding anything. It’s just best to not tell you at present time, you might ruin it.”

“Jesus, fine. But this better not involve anything that might cause me any trouble. I don’t want to have a repeat of last week’s case.”

“That was a bit … awkward. It was all sorted out in the end though, so I don’t understand why you are still so upset.”

“I’m upset, Sherlock, because that women thought she was going to MARRY me! You had her going on like that was going to happen!” John was starting to get quite flustered now. His face was becoming a slight pinkish hue and a hint of a stutter was about to come out.

“I wouldn’t have let that happen, John. Never. So don’t fret.” Sherlock became slightly distracted with his napkin.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just that… well I…” Sherlock was starting to get slightly uncomfortable. “I really enjoy your company and the idea of parting with you or sharing you with another is very uncomfortable. To be honest before I met you I would never have thought myself-capable of feeling sentiment. But I do, especially when it comes to you, John.” He looked sort of put out. Sherlock didn’t often admit that he was wrong and John was rather enjoying it. Though there was an aspect to this that felt slightly strange.

For Sherlock saying that he was _feeling_ something for someone was incredible; a milestone in fact. It was rather intense for him and John felt that it had a deeper meaning all together.

“Sherlock, it sounds like you are confessing your love for me.” John chuckled trying to laugh off the butterflies he felt at the moment.

Sherlock looked as if he just had a revelation. “Well I suppose that is one way to state it. Though I don’t think it quite covers all the feelings I feel for you.”

With that John was stunned. Sherlock had just practical come out and said he loved him. Sherlock loves John. HIM! John just couldn’t believe it; he sat there staring at Sherlock playing with his napkin. Why was he saying this now? How strange all this had come about.

“I love you too.” He blurted out. There goes not making a git out of himself.

They both were now staring at each other. It only took them a second longer to start laughing. They were laughing at how ridiculous this whole situation was and how long it had taken either one of them to finally express it.

“What brought all this about?” John finally asked once they had composed themselves.

“Mycroft.”

“Your brother?”

“Yes, what other Mycroft do you know? He suggested that to understand cases that involve passion that I should take someone on a date. Someone who understands me and I trust to see if any of that passionate idiocy would make any sense to me. I’m afraid it still doesn’t, but the first person I thought of in this situation was you, John. How could I not. You have always been there for me, helping me; from feeding me to chasing after criminals with me. You are the person I trust the most. After the last case I finally understood more of my feelings for you. I realized I couldn’t part with you or share you with another. I’m incredibly selfish and I feel as though you are mine and I will not give up what is mine, ever.”

This declaration was a bit much for John to handle and the wine sure wasn’t helping either. Blame it on bad judgment or the heat of the moment but John felt as though he had to claim Sherlock right there and then. Without so much as a warning he leaned over and planted a firm kiss on Sherlock’s lips, a very chaste kiss just to test the waters. After the surprise wore off John was shocked to feel Sherlock’s lips relax against his own. He pulled back searching the detective’s face for any since of discontent and continued this time a little more lewd.

_Thank god we are in a secluded area!_ John thought as he pressed on with kissing Sherlock. After quite a long snog they had to pull away for air. Sherlock’s lips looked full and red with the activity they were just partaking in. It was incredibly arousing.

“John, this may seem quite forward but how about we skip out on our ‘date’ and head back home? I would like to snog you without the fear of us being caught by anyone. You are mine after all, aren’t you?”

All John could reply with was an “Oh god yes.”


End file.
